1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable support systems and, more particularly, to flexible coupling members of cable support systems for cable management and installation applications as well as selectively couplable cable support apparatus for use in cable support systems. The present disclosure further relates to a method installing a cable support apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
Due to the ever-increasing usage of computer and telephone networks, greater numbers of cable runs are required to interconnect the various systems and their associated peripheral devices. As a result, various cable management products have been developed to deal with the task of routing the numerous cable runs throughout a facility in an organized fashion. One problem that has made it difficult to rout cable runs through a facility is that each facility has obstacles of one kind or another in the path that the hardware systems are installed in to convey the cable runs. These obstacles, for example, ductwork, walls, beams, lighting fixtures, conduit, etc. are typically in place already at the time cable runs are installed in either new facilities or existing ones where new cable runs are installed. Installing cable-carrying systems, such as cable tray sections, in such an obstacle rich environment can prove to be labor intensive and, therefore, very costly.
A continuing need exists, therefore, for improved, more efficient systems and methods for routing the numerous cable runs around the various obstacles encountered in a facility.
The present disclosure provides a unique cable support apparatus and method which facilitate an efficient, cost effective solution to the problem of routing numerous cable-runs through a facility while detouring around physical obstacles present in the existing structure.
A cable support apparatus, according to an embodiment of the present disclosure, includes at least two substantially rigid cable support sections defining a pathway for supporting cable and an elongated flexible member interconnecting the at least two rigid cable support sections to form a flexible junction between the at least two substantially rigid cable support sections. The elongate flexible member includes a flexible spine member having a first and a second end and at least one cable support member attached to the flexible spine member. The flexible spine member includes a coupling member formed at each of the first and second ends, each coupling member being configured and adapted to selectively couple the elongate flexible member between the at least two substantially rigid cable support sections. Preferably, the flexible spine member is bendable, by hand, in at least one of a vertical and a horizontal direction to a selected set configuration. Preferably, the coupling member formed at each of the first and second ends of the flexible spine member is a down turned hook, wherein the down turned hook is configured and adapted to rest on a portion of the substantially rigid cable support sections.
In an embodiment, each cable support member of the elongate flexible member is substantially U-shaped. Preferably, each cable support member of the elongate flexible member includes a base portion having two first portions which extend upwardly, at an angle, away from the base portion. Preferably, at least the first portions of the first and last cable support member are provided with inwardly oriented second portions. The inwardly oriented second portions are configured and adapted to engage the substantially rigid cable support sections.
Each of the substantially rigid cable support sections includes a plurality of longitudinal members interconnected by a plurality of transverse cable support members. The longitudinal members and the transverse cable support members define a cable support area having a cross-section which substantially corresponds to the cross-section of the cable support member of the elongate flexible member. The transverse cable support members include a base portion having a first portion extending upwardly, at an angle, from either end thereof and a second portion extending upwardly from the free end of each first portion. The free end of each second portion terminates in a coupling member, wherein the coupling member of the transverse cable support members is configured and adapted to receive the inwardly oriented second portions of the cable support members of the elongate flexible member. The coupling member formed at the ends of the flexible spine member engage the base portion of a transverse cable support member.
In another embodiment, each cable support member of the elongate flexible member is substantially C-shaped and is suspended from the flexible spine member. Preferably, each of the substantially rigid cable support sections includes a rigid longitudinal member supporting a plurality of suspended transverse support members. The transverse support members have a cross-section which substantially corresponds to the cross-section of the cable support member of the elongate flexible member. Preferably, the coupling member formed at the ends of the flexible spine member engage a transverse support member of the substantially rigid cable support sections.
A cable support apparatus, according to an embodiment of the present disclosure, includes a rigid spine member and a plurality of cable support members configured and adapted to be selectively mounted to specific locations along the length of the rigid spine member. Preferably, the rigid spine member has a substantially U-shaped cross-section along the length thereof defined by a pair of vertical wall members and an interconnecting base member. The rigid spine member further includes at least one opposing pair of juxtaposed longitudinally oriented slots formed in the vertical wall members.
Each cable support member includes a U-shaped connecting portion configured and adapted to selectively engage at least one of the pair of juxtaposed longitudinally oriented slots. Preferably, the U-shaped connecting portion of the cable support member includes a pair of joggles configured and adapted to engage a respective one of the pair of vertical wall members in a snap-fit manner.
In an embodiment, each of the plurality of cable support members defines an open architecture transverse support area extending beneath the spine member. In an alternative embodiment, each of the plurality of cable support members defines a transverse support area extending away from the spine member. Preferably, the plurality of cable support members is formed from an elongated wire rod.
It is contemplated that the U-shaped connecting portion of at least one cable support member is configured and adapted to extend through an aperture formed in an article and further into the longitudinally oriented slots in order to support the article.
A method of installing a cable support apparatus is disclosed. The method includes the steps of providing a rigid cable support section, providing at least one article support member configured and adapted to be selectively coupled to the rigid cable support section via a snap-fit engagement and selectively coupling at least one article support member to the cable support section.
The rigid cable support section preferably includes at least a pair of vertical members having a plurality of mated opposing pairs of juxtaposed apertures formed along the length of the vertical members. The at least one article support member is configured and adapted to engage the apertures of each vertical member. It is contemplated that the apertures are longitudinally oriented rectangular slots.
Preferably, each article support member includes a U-shaped connecting portion configured and adapted to selectively engage a pair of juxtaposed apertures in a snap-fit manner. The U-shaped connecting portion of each article support member preferably includes a pair of joggles configured and dimensioned to engage a respective one of the pair of vertical members. In an embodiment, each article support member defines an open architecture transverse support area extending beneath the rigid cable support section. In an alternative embodiment, each article support member defines a transverse support area extending away from the rigid cable support section.
The method further includes the step of passing at least one article support member through an opening formed in an article and through a selected pair of juxtaposed apertures formed along the length of the cable support section.
These and other advantages and features of the apparatus disclosed herein, will become apparent through reference to the following description of embodiments, the accompanying drawings and the claims.